


The Ondo Queen's Clutch

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Hyper Pregnancy, Oviposition, Pain, Pregnancy, Prolapse, Vaginal Prolapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. The Warrior of Darkness seeks to ease the burden of the Ondo Queen.





	The Ondo Queen's Clutch

The Warrior of Darkness had a way of getting herself into all manner of mishaps. With the greatest of thanks to her warmhearted nature and a hatred of seeing people suffer while she stood by, it was her mission in life to aid the needy and protect the weak in any way possible. If her abilities could be of use, they were given! If her body could be of service, it was theirs!

However, finding herself at the bottom of the ocean and amongst the Ondo, she met her most difficult of challenges… and perhaps her most strange.

All of her life, she’d been fascinated with pregnant women. From her younger years spent helping the burdened women of her home ( _ although she now understood that boiling some water was mostly to keep her out of the way when she was younger, clumsier and more of a liability _ ) to her travels in the First and meeting the smallfolk that she strove to serve, she now found herself among a strange people in a foreign land. The Ondo were the First Shard’s approximation of the Sahagin, a fish-like beast tribe that were far more amiable than their toothy visages let on and in depriving them of their water, plunged their Queen’s clutch into peril.

She did everything she could to aid her— from seeking out the nutritious food that she needed, to aiding with the creation of a birthing rope, but when the time came to use it, her guards were hopeless.

“If I may seek an audience with your Queen?” The Warrior asked, when the larger of her two dedicated guard emerged. “I’ve experience with delivering babes, perhaps I may be of aid?”

The two male beast-men looked between each other. It was a risk to expose their monarch to an outsider, but the situation was growing more and more hopeless… and besides, a Hume woman had been of help already!

“Very well. Come, quickly,” he replied and ushered the Warrior of Darkness into the Queen’s chambers.

What struck her first were how beautiful they were. Great pearlescent shards of some massive shell had been arranged to create a glistening, feminine sheen to the room, where fine cloth hung heavy and wet between them. No doubt they drifted and billowed when the cave was full of water, with bioluminescent plants highlighting their fantastic colours. Ancient stone work had been kept scrubbed meticulously clean, pale and patterned, with a mild temperature kept even by a vent in the ground that swirled warm water around their feet. Sculptures and weapons adorned the walls, flaunting the craftsmanship of her people and down a set of pristine white steps, in a shallow pool, laid the Ondo queen.

Her belly was swollen to a taut, agonising-looking dome, rendered transparent by its tightness. The fine robes she wore, more shifts of cloth pinned with brooches, clung to her sinuous body and hard edges, her bangles and peaks of chitin and fins. She was a luminous red and pink, her fins longer and wispier, her scales as glowing as the shells around her… and she was in pain. The Warrior of Darkness could tell.

“Your Highness, your servants believe I can be of aid to you,” she said as she hurried down the wet steps. Kneeling at the queen’s side, she looked up to where her servants attached the strong birthing rope and then to how loosely the queen grasped it. “I… I’ve birthed before,” came her admission. “Please. Let me help you.”

“You..?” The Ondo Queen croaked. “There is not enough water… to warm them all. How could you…?”

The Warrior of Darkness placed her hands on the Queen’s arm and squeezed her, ever so gently, as if confiding in her.  _ She _ was warm.

“Let me take some of them. I may be small, but I can hold them, until you are stronger. Where I am from, the Queen of a clutch would share her eggs at times like these, when she grew too weak. Please, let me be your handmaiden.”

If they worked the same way as the Sahagin… well. She had not earned their trust and respect simply by running errands for them. Her kind smile masked a deviant of the highest order, but the spark of knowing in her eyes prompted the Queen to nod, far too exhausted to refuse.

“Thank you, your Highness. Please relax,” the Warrior assured, as she lowered herself to the Queen’s bloated belly.

One warm hand ran along her clear, delicate scales and admired the clutch within— she was packed with eggs, each one of them treasures. They were roughly the size of her fist, with some conjoined.  _ A challenge to be sure, _ she thought to herself, as she stroked the delicate fingers of a healer across the Queen’s cloacal slit. It was just where it was on the Sahagin; nestled between her thighs, blushed a pink so pale it was almost white and so beautiful that she could not help but dip her head down and run her tongue along it. Hot lips followed shortly after, suckling at the cold flesh until it began to open and exposed the softness inside. A pearl of a clitoris, nestled amongst red folds, caught her attention first and she homed in on it, tongue digging in to slide around it and pull it up into her mouth. As she sucked, it grew and grew, filling her mouth until it parted her lips around a pseudo-cock, expanding longer and thicker to the rhythm of the Queen’s moans.

Ondo were beautiful! The Warrior popped off of the Queen’s clit to admire its shimmering length, how it throbbed and hung low, pointing down and over her wrinkle of an anus. The slit was juicy and slimy and the Warrior rubbed the Queen’s asshole to a shocked gasp that melted into a clicking purr of pleasure. With her other hand, she jerked off the Queen’s still-growing clit as it became more apparent what it  _ truly _ was.

With a slit in the tip that opened and drooled… why, it was an ovipositor! It was her cunt as well, a dual-purposed docking-cock to fuck and be fucked with, just like her fishy friends back in Eorzea. It couldn’t be any more different if it tried.

The Warrior of Darkness lifted her robes to expose her own cunt— a pretty, neat-lipped thing with well-groomed, smooth pubic hair that glistened with pussy-drool and opened with a soft  _ squelch _ as she parted her legs. Her inner lips were growing, filling with an abundance of blood as she anticipated their act and laid back in the warm water beneath the Queen. She was a flexible person, thankfully, as her plan hinged on it.

“Grasp the rope and pull yourself up into a squat, Ma’am. I’ll line your ovipositor up with me and… as you raise yourself up and down, you’ll fuck me. Is that permissible?” The Warrior asked, a flush rising on her cheeks as she used such crude language without thinking. Yet the Ondo Queen did not seem perturbed. She nodded and huffed, her gills flaring as she planted her feet either side of the Warrior’s hips and trailed her clit-cock along her plush cunt. The Warrior leant back and pushed her hips up, kissing their entrances together… and sure enough, the Queen started to slip in.

She gasped at the thickness and the firmness of the ovipositor— she was not tight by the estimation of many men, but after the rigours of childbirth and a passion for beast-men, the Warrior of Darkness could have been much more loose. Yet it was a stretch even for her and despite their slick pussies meeting, it was going to be a challenge. She hooked her legs around the Ondo Queen’s, her cunt level with the beast-man’s knees so that she was sheathed even when she rose as far as she could, trapped beneath her huge belly and wrapped around it. The sensation was incredible. Tight scales and a firm, but slightly sloshy, gel-like texture, a rubbery feel against her soft skin… the Warrior of Darkness couldn’t have asked for more!

Her bliss was short-lived, however, as when the Ondo Queen began to fuck her, it was more than she’d expected.

The Warrior gasped as she was filled to the brim with turgid flesh that belched runny lubricant and opened its mouth around her cervix. It sucked on to it, seemed to pull, then popped off as it pulled away! It was bizarre on each thrust, but she Warrior was in no place to complain. The Queen was getting her ready for her willing burden, sucking and softening, working her cervix like dough with each thrust as their cunts smooched and slapped. She hung on tightly, her breath pressed out of her with each press of the Queen’s belly and her precious eggs— it was so heavy against her, every thrust a roll along her body as if trying to squeeze something out at her head!

The rhythm was accompanied by the Queen’s moans of effort and pain, somewhat eased by the cushion of a body below her and the pleasure of copulation. She hissed and shuddered as a barb descended from her egg sac and acted as a baculum of sorts. While it made her ovipositor stiff, it was far from its only function. It slid into the Warrior’s softened cervix and despite her moan-scream of protest, began to pull it open… and in slid the ovipositor, crushed in with a squirm of the Queen’s hips. They were joined completely, the Queen buried in the perfect heat for her valuable clutch! Her children had a safe haven… a place to lay and rest.

“Nnn… g-get ready…” the Queen gasped, as she began to push.

She bounced up and down, shallow-fucking the Warrior’s womb as her eggs began to move and a great gush of jelly flooded into her host’s womb. Immediately, the Warrior’s smooth belly bloated and cramped! The eggs popped out of the Queen’s womb one by one, pushed along by gravity, fucking and pushing, her moans echoing through the chambers and out into the Cups along with the Warrior’s pained screams. There was enough pressure to practically shoot them into her, pulling her cunt to tearing point before her cervix had no choice but to accept them. The first one fell into her with a weight she did not expect, followed rapidly by another, then another, flooding in with speed and presence. Her bloat only grew, pressing against the Queen’s belly as the clutch was redistributed between the two bodies.

Perhaps it was something in the jelly that helped her womb soften, but the Warrior’s body was…  _ accepting _ her freakish new load. She gasped for breath as she distended to a grotesque level, far past her size at nine months, past twins, triplets, quadruplets… it was ridiculous! The Queen’s burden had certainly decreased, but the Warrior was stranded beneath her, trapped by her own incredible size and the sheer imposing weight of eggs.

Equilibrium finally seemed to come when the Queen could no longer push. She’d shrunk significantly and with a grunt, rose to her full height and drew her ovipositor out of the Warrior of Darkness. As the baculum-speculum withdrew, her womb sealed shut and when the Queen’s cunt slopped out with a gush of jelly, it seemed to seal over. There was no denying it, though. The Warrior of Darkness was a mess. Her cunt had completely prolapsed, to the point that her sealed cervix had become a part of the curvature of her body, her bloody lips swollen and bloated around it. She whimpered, pinned in the warm water with her legs open and unable to see over her colossal stomach… and suddenly finding herself struggling to justify her decision.

When the Queen lowered herself to the ground with a groan, slid into the salt water beside the Warrior and kissed their bellies together, however… it somehow felt worth it.

A clawed, webbed hand rubbed across her stretch marks and a hiss of relief let the Warrior lay back in the comforting pool, close her eyes and let herself drift away into a well-deserved, hard-earned rest.


End file.
